


Sincerity

by Merlinsapprentice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/pseuds/Merlinsapprentice





	Sincerity

You joined the CP9 under Sengoku's command. You were a loyal, powerful soldier. You had risen from the ranks as a rookie nobody to a lethal somebody. The World Government had used this to their advantage, sending you on various missions to do their dirty work for them. However, you drew the line when it came against your moral code, whether it was to murder or commit fraud against someone.

The higher ups couldn't stand that they couldn't get one of their greatest toys to obey their every whim so, of course, they sent you off to their secret group Cypher Pole 9, with the dark hope that during your service there you would meet your end.

You didn't care what others thought of you as you often showed not-so-pleasant affliction to said Government. After all, the only reason you were even apart of it was from the dying wish of your parents, who had wanted for their only child to grow up to be a proud man who would make his country a better place as he served the noble government.

You stuck by your moral codes and upheld your family's dignity, oblivious to how charismatically amorous your personality was to women.

That is, until you met one of the assassins of CP9, Khalifa.

After Sengoku handed your folder to Spandam, you decided to save time by transforming into a 

Spandam called all the members of CP9 via Transponder Snail, requesting that they join him in his office immediately. Soon, the room was filled with the assassins as they took various places in the spacious room.

"CP9, I would like to introduce the newest member to your team!"  He gestured towards you with a grin, "(Last Name)/(First Name)."

You smiled. "Hello. It's nice to meet you all." They introduced themselves one by one, and when it came to Khalifa, you were impressed with the aura of brevity she held while being surrounded by men. Her eyes locked onto yours with an look you didn't quite understand. "Nice to meet you, y/n ."

Weeks had gone by, and you had become close friends with the assassins and they you. You were polite, considerate, and modest. All like able traits that made you easy to befriend. In fact, they were some of the many qualities Khalifa adored about you.

She loved how out of all the others, you took her seriously about how she felt when men did something sexually harassing. She'll never forget the first time you had met, a few days after your arrival, Spamdam had commented how the women around Enies Lobby were few but not at all unattractive, and what you found most attractive about a woman. He seemed rather bored.

"That's sexual harassment."

Spandam had stared at her incredulously. "What? I'm not saying anything vulgar! I'm just asking what's his type!"

"You should respect her wishes, sir." You said. You surprised both the chief and Khalifa. "If it bothers someone and makes them uncomfortable, than you should respect them by doing what they ask. Even if it doesn't seem like sexual harassment to you, if it makes Khalifa feel uncomfortable or violated, then it's harassment."

That's when she had begun to watch you, trying to learn as much as she could about you.

You treated her no differently form the rest of CP9-a valuable friend that you would stand by no matter what costs. She had looked through your file during your time as a cadet. You always stood by your comrades even in the darkest situations.

You were loyal.

When you both had to go do grocery shopping, you would carry the bags without complaint and made some small talk and jokes to make the time go by faster. You would ask if she needed anything specific and then pay for the costs, despite her small protest.

You were considerate.

One time, when CP9 had sat down for the dinner you had made, you had offered everyone if there was anything else you could do before you say down to eat.

"Oi." Spandam furrowed his eyebrows at you. "Why are you so goddamn polite all the time?"

"The same reason you're not. It was the way I was brought up."

You were dignified.

Khalifa realized that the more she knew about you, the more she fell in love with you. Who wouldn't? You were modest and polite, you were kind to others and dignified in everything you did. You would make a good father indeed.

The other women in Enies Lobby thought so too. Eventually, even your handsome oblivious head would realize just how much you were admired, and maybe even accept advances made towards you.

Khalifa decided she would make you hers.

Khalifa, Kumadori, and Fufukuro watched as you trained along with Lucci, Jabra, Kaku, and Blueno.All said makes had taken off their shirts to prevent them from being covered in the sweat that now glistened on their muscular bodies.

Lucci and Jabra full on brawled in their hybrid forms. Kaku did push ups on the floor. Blueno laid on an armchair and lifted Dumbbells carrying an impressive amount of weight. You lifted yourself on a bar and practiced swinging your weight around it.

While Kumadori and Fufukuro watched Jabra and Lucci's amusing fight, Khalifa watched you as you trained. To add to your wonderful personality, you had a rather attractive body.

She watched keenly as beads of sweat rolled down your skin. She followed the trails down to your sweatpants, noting the v that formed as she wondered just how big you were.

In the back of your mind, you felt as though someone was watching you intensely, but dismissed that thought in favor of focusing on the task at hand on maintaining your physique.

Sometime in the late evening, you took a shower after the intensive training you had done earlier that day, sighing in bliss as the water massaged your soar muscles. Once finished, you wrapped a towel around your waist as you stepped out, searching for your clothes.

Then you realized with a jolt that you had forgotten them in your room. "Damnit!" You cursed, chiding yourself at your stupidity. The shower room was at least a two minute walk away from your bedroom, and that was plenty enough time for the other members of CP9 to catch your slip up.

Oh dear god. You shuddered in horror. If Fufukuro heard about this you wouldn't hear the end of it for months.

You prayed silently and opened the door, looking around. Once you were sure no one was watching,   
you slipped out the door and began the silent tread to your room.

"Y/n?"

Shit.

Khalifa watched in amusement as your whole body stiffened. You turned around quickly, and she noticed the red blossoming on your cheeks. She may look like she staring at your face when really, she was watching how the towel hung oh so deliciously low on your waist.

"I-Is anyone else awake?" You whispered, fearfully glancing around the room.

Khalifa shook her head. "Everyone went to sleep about an hour ago. I was just about to head to bed myself."

You relaxed and gave her a gracious smile. "Thanks, Khalifa. Good night." You waved as you turned and began to walk to your room once more.

Khalifa watched as you left, a devious smirk appearing on her face as she noted how you hadn't minded being near-naked around her. That meant her plan could now begin.

  
You groaned as you heard soft knocking on your door. "Mm Coming," you mumbled as you threw the covers off and headed to the door. Opening it, you were surprised to see Khalifa in a casual version of her normal outfit.

"Oh, uh, hi Khalifa. Is there something you need?" You asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she said. She walked past you inside your room and proceeded to remove her heels. You quirked an eyebrow at her and walked over, wondering if she needed socks or something like that.

"Do you need socks may-"

You were cut off as Khalifa moved faster than you could blink, pushing you to the bed as she threw one heel at the door, causing it to slam shut and lock.

You gazed up in shock at the woman who pinned you beneath her, pink dusting across your face at how attractive she was and so close to your body.

She smiled down at you, eyes half lidded as she slowly licked her lips. Khalifa sat up and sat on your lap, making sure she was directly on top of a certain area. If your face wasn't already a tomato then it sure as hell was one now.

"K-Khalifa? What're you doing?" You stammered, uncertain why you're beautiful friend was very close to giving you a boner.

"Thanking you, of course." She said as she tossed her shirt off into some part of the room.

Her lacy black bra offered an excruciatingly tempting view of her breasts but you relented, looking into her eyes instead for clarity.

"Thanking me? For what?"

"For your sincerity." Khalifa leaned down so her lips were by your ear, whispering. "Your personality is endearing. Everything you do, you do it your best extent. You're always the best person you can be. And you're so sweet, y/n," she murmured kissing the side of your neck, "you always think about others before yourself, and despite our kind of work, you remain you, and love me-love CP9-for who we are."

She began to kiss up to your jaw until she was at the edge of your neck. "I've become attracted. Attached. I love you, y/n".

You took her words in and, once again, let your body relax. Your feelings were requited. You smiled lovingly at Khalifa, tucking a lock of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "I love you too, Khali. Have for awhile. I was worried that you didn't feel the same though."

Her heart soared at your confession as a heat began to pool between her legs. "Good. Now then," she ground her hips against yours, earning a gasp. "Let's have some fun, hmn?"

Khalifa hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of your pajama shorts and pulled them off, flinging them carelessly behind her. Looking down at the flustered man, she saw his growing bulge.

"Not hard yet, y/? That's going to have to change." She reached behind her back and I unclasped her bra, then she stood.  
Removing her panties, she flung them off as well and resumed her position on top of you, delighted at how red your face was and how you now had a tent in your boxers.

Keeping eye contact, Khalifa pulled your boxers off and sat on your thighs. Grabbing your hand, she began to suck on the index and pointer fingers while her other hand grasped your crotch and squeezed it. You threw your head back into your pillow and moaned, eyes closing in bliss at the treatment you were receiving.

"K-Khalifa..."

She felt her own cheeks blush and the heat in her core more insistent as she heard your sexy, husky moans. Khalifa removed your fingers and let go of your pulsing cock. You gazed at her with half lidded eyes clouded with lust as she began to lower herself onto you with a groan.

After becoming accustomed to you inside her, Khalifa began to rock her hips back and forth. You met her pace with rapid thrusts until the both of you were pounding into each other, your hands tightening on her waist as she slowed her pace as her orgasm overtook her. Khalifa yelled your name as she felt the pleasure course through her body in utter ecstasy. You soon joined and released into her, moaning her name.

Khalifa collapsed on top of you, head buried in the crook of your neck while your arms wrapped around her waist. Though exhausted, you both glowed with happiness at the shared love between the two of you. You pulled the blankets up to cover the both of you as you moved a shaky arm to turn out the lights.

"I love you, Khalifa." You murmured before falling asleep, your body spent. Khalifa smiled at your sleeping form and kissed you before closing her eyes. "I love you too, y/n...thank you for being yourself."

 


End file.
